Prelude for a Love Story
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Droga, olha só... As letras borraram porque uma gota de água pingou em cima... E agora? Reescrevo? Mando assim? Ah, amor... Gomen ne, mas... Irei enviar assim mesmo...


**Título:** Prelude of a Love story

**Shipper:** Kaoru x Die [Kaoru POV]

**Frandom:** Dir en Grey

**Gênero:** Yaoi, One-shot tipo Carta, Romance, AU

**Classificação:** livre

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

**Nota:** Se quiserem ter a emoção que tive quando escrevi, leiam escutando a musica Waterfall do alice nine, vale muito a pena. A melodia é linda, mas a letra não tem tradução disponível em nenhum lugar. Além disso, Guren do the GazettE me ajudou muito, hum? Muito obrigada por estarem lendo. Reviews serão muito gratificantes, principalmente num dia tão ruim quanto hoje...

* * *

.

**Prelude of a Love Story**

.

_Japão, 02 de novembro de 2008._

.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje... Era tão bom caminhar pela beira da praia, segurando sua mão e cantando canções tolas ao seu lado... Sempre olhávamos a lua, se lembra? Você sempre me disse que um dia, nós chegaríamos a alcançá-la com as próprias mãos...

Ah, Die... Parece que foi ontem que estávamos naquele verão, sentindo o vento bater em nossos cabelos enquanto molhávamos nossos pés na água. Era tão gelada... Até me recordo de que resmunguei de frio e você, só pra brincar comigo, abaixou-se e juntou um punhado dela nas mãos, jogando em mim. Não deu muito tempo e lá estávamos nós, como duas crianças brincando em meio àquela imensidão chamada mar.

Sabe o que está em minhas mãos? Você jamais iria adivinhar. É uma foto nossa. Estamos os dois sentados numa pedra, com óculos escuros, olhando o por do sol. Não me recordo ao certo, mas não deve ter sido aqui no Japão, deve ter sido numa daquelas loucas viagens que fizemos juntos, para a Europa.

Me sinto uma criança, sabe? As vezes, vem em minha mente quando você disse _"Kao, logo eu vou viajar. Você sabe que, onde quer que eu esteja, eu estarei perto de você."_ E meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, como agora. O problema é que eu choro sem saber se choro pela sua ausência, choro porque eu amo o que você disse ou se choro pelos dois. Consegue descobrir para mim e me responder em sua próxima carta?

Deixando isso de lado, me sinto na obrigação de responder sua ultima carta que chegou ontem à noite.

Não, meu amado. A noite não é tão linda sem você aqui. Sim, eu não consigo dormir sabendo que, quando eu acordar, você não vai estar. Pois é, o nosso amor supera tudo e todos, até essa distancia que parece tão eterna e o tempo que estamos longe que parece infinito... Me sinto depressivo crônico falando assim, mas... estou me sentindo sozinho... Parece que ninguém consegue me reavivar como você, ninguém consegue me arrancar um sorriso...

É, amor... está entardecendo e, mais uma vez, vou dormir sozinho sem seu sorriso reconfortante e seus braços quentes e macios, adornando-me pela cintura, confortavelmente. Outra vez, estou aqui deitado na cama, escrevendo palavras que não são meros símbolos ou letras espalhadas por uma folha de papel cheia de linhas que mais parece nossa vida, tão paralela...

É estranha a maneira com que meu coração deseja intensamente que você as receba... Minha entonação era para ser tristonha, magoada... Mas sei que minhas palavras não chegam assim até você, chegam muito mais leves e suaves... Como um bom namorado deve ser, evitando as palavras duras e fortes para não deixá-lo mal.

_"Ah, como é doce o mel de seus lábios"_, você disse, a ultima vez que nos amamos... Dois dias antes de você partir. Foi tão intenso e apaixonante aquela noite... Que eu jamais consegui esquecê-la apesar desses 4 meses afastados...

Melhor encerrar a carta por aqui, se eu escrever demais, vou te ocupar demais... Droga, olha só... As letras borraram porque uma gota de água pingou em cima... E agora? Reescrevo? Mando assim? Ah, amor... Gomen ne, mas... Irei enviar assim mesmo... Mas ignore. Não lembre-se de mim chorando, mas sorrindo... Como aquela pessoa que adora dormir em seus braços, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro bom fixando-se na pele...

Tenha bons sonhos, meu pelo anjo iluminado...

Do sempre seu,

Kao.


End file.
